pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hosidius Orcus/Build:P/D Pious Paragon
Hey. The first thing is that you aren't allowed to tag it with anything while it's your userspace, otherwise it shows up among the build stubs or anything else you tagged it as. The second thing is that when you write up attributes, you can't separate the words with a space. So basically you either type "Spear" or "Spearmastery" instead of "Spear Mastery", because now, as you see, spear mastery doesn't show up in the build. The same applies to Earth Prayers and others. Also, as a warning in advantage, people here dislike AB builds beyond Incoming/Fall Back. Paragons are much better in areas with many players (PvE, HA). In smaller areas you're almost better playing as a ranger. And for further whining, Vital Boon/SoPL is a strong combination, but it isn't really that good on other than Primary Dervishes who have loads of enchantments and probably also spec into healing others. This is an excellent example of a strong Derv healer that uses the concept. And your bar needs Maiming Spear for synergy with Barbed Spear if you're going to have it :> --'-Chaos-' 20:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I'm confused on tag comment, not sure what exatly you mean, the Build P/D part? and is it too late to remove? But the concept of paragon in large groups never made much sense to me, since wether its 8 or 4 ppl you're still buffing those people, yea sure with more people easier energy management, but you can still manage that with some micromanagement and smart playing, and maiming spear will most likely overload energy management, actually changing it to include one-handed zealous spearhead as backup barbed and blazing is mainly to add degen and condition coverage, and deep wound just hurts xD, but I'll definately include it in variant and warn with energy management I don't like it when people base professions off of builds/skills though, like incoming/fall back, to me it just makes you easier to predict and kill, I'd rather run something unpredictable or out of concept that kills and for VB and SoPL combination, its just for self heals, but SF is really the only thing that makes this build best for a paragon to use, I don't really see a ranger using it better, maybe equally with poison and troll urgent, but no constant attack speed buff including fast adrenaline gain, and spear swipe is very fun to use on casters this build does kill unsuspecting monks very quickly though, especially if you catch them between stances, which just reminded me of wild throw variant, but I take it with me all the time in AB, feel free to add me and I'll join in with it on lux side, user name is my paragon's name Hosidius Orcus 22:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Wall of text tl;dr--Goldenstar 22:51, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Chaos said it's bad, Hosidius said it's good. --'Oj'▲' ' 23:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::My advice is to try it out, either you like it or you don't, its not something for an AB team with a monk. I personally dislike AB teams with a monk in it, unless its a kurzick :P If you want a demonstration or have questions feel free to ask, I'm mainly online on Tuesdays and Thursdays char name is Hosidius Orcus 00:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::use colons to indent comments --'Oj'▲' ' 00:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :The "tag" means that you shouldn't put on it before it's out of your namespace. Also, I know exactly what you thought when you said everything of that, and I still stick to what I said above.. Also, if this turns into a long "no u" discussion where Hosidius claims this rocksocks I'll stay back. --'-Chaos-' 13:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Its a try it before you knock it argument, and I'm realizing its a pointless argument, thx for all the help, I love that derv build btw, didnt know pvx had that posted Hosidius Orcus 14:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think it was Saint's idea. Also, use colons to show who you answer to. --'-Chaos-' 14:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Like this. Click "edit" to see how it's done. --'-Chaos-' 14:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC)